


Do You Believe in Miracles?

by saladfingers



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Curses, Dark Magic, Episode Related, Gen, Magical Accidents, Potions, Season/Series 01, Spirit World, fairy circle, fairy magic, misspelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Something's wrong with Robbie's magic... something connected to another world





	Do You Believe in Miracles?

Bessie watches the day unfold from her lawn chair. Lazytown is such a quaint little town. The few teenagers in the town – such as Robbie’s abrasive niece Ella; the baker's son, Jives; Stingy's sarcastic cousin Penny; Trixie's brother Goggi - usually remained in the small city area. The children of the town - from fourteen-year-old Pixel to eight-year-old Ziggy - alternate between each other's houses to outdoor play. Milford runs around completing chores to enact status as the mayor. Bessie, on the other hand, holds more power in the town.

She knows most of the secrets that befall the townspeople. She is aware of what lies behind the closed doors of the children's homes. She can sense Sportacus' secret as a sports elf, as well as she can detect the AI within his airship itself. Loftskip, it calls itself. She can speak elvish, as well as fae tongue. Bessie knows the most of Robbie and his history. While he doesn't trust her with his given name, he has given her a token of safety, placing the town under his watch against brainwashing and the like as the radie. The blue-haired gossipmonger is a felf - half-elf, and half-fae.

Robbie is glamoured as Officer Rostenski of the Noise Police. He claims to have received complaints for the noise the kids are creating with their Dance-athon they've started in the park. Sportacus is off to the side with Stephanie. The pink-haired girl complains to him about how she loves to dance, but the elf's attention is divided. There is a shimmer of a shadow surrounding Robbie's glamour, and it has Sportacus puzzled.

He's seen the stitching before, for a split second each time Robbie's disguise falls apart. It's never remained on his person during the actual scheme and, as Sportacus is engineered to see the good in everyone, he almost never realizes when the town's newcomer is really Robbie. Seeing both Robbie and Officer Rostenski simultaneously is enough to give him a headache. Robbie, however, doesn't notice the elf's distress.

He has climbed over the small wall and marches to Pixel's house, which is generating a lot of electricity and causing more noise to leak out into the town. The Officer questions why it all needs to be running if no one is at home, but Pixel argues that is what a generator is for. That running his house is its purpose. Officer Rostenski begins to gesture wildly, but when the palm of his hands feel inflamed, he shouts for them to look in another direction.

Being kids, they do so, and Officer Rostenski vanishes in a fit of lavender smoke. Appearing in his lair, Robbie quickly thrusts open a hidden door and allows the fiery magic to escape his body through his hands. As an afterthought, he tightens the wards on the surface around his bunker. The fire attacks his body from within, draining his physical energy. Foregoing his cake machine, the man dumps a couple spoonfuls of sugar into a mug of steaming coffee he conjures up. He downs it in three swallows, relishing the fabulous taste.

When his body is balanced out by the loss of energy and sugar gain, he decides he needs some help. This isn't the first time his magic has attacked him. He's been mixing elixirs for the past week, but nothing seems to work. There are few people he could talk to about this sort of thing, all of them being family. He never likes to bring his family in on matters, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He grabs a special piece of purple parchment, scrawls a quick note, and sends it off in smoke.

|_ Flo,_

|_ I kant cuntane my majik._

|_ Yur the best poshun mastir in the famly_.

|_ Plez help an dont sind the othurz._

|_ RG_

Within minutes, a soft pop echoes in the lair. Robbie looks up as pale silver smoke begins to evaporate. A young man with a mousey face and a physique similar to Robbie walks in. He's about as short as Stephanie, wearing muted grays and reds in a horizontal stripe formation. Rather than exchange pleasantries, the younger man heads straight for the kitchen, pulling out several items used in voodoo magic. Robbie recognizes a few of them as such and raises an eyebrow. The other, Flo, matches his gaze before Robbie rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Never ask questions to the Potions Master."

Flo smirks at the appreciative title and continues working. Under normal circumstances, the silence would be enough to relax in slumber, but Robbie is agitated at his powers. At once, loud music from above screeches into the bunker's speakers. Robbie jumps to his feet and Flo flinches harshly, dropping to a squat.

"Damn brats." Robbie curses. "You can come out. The kids are dancing out there."

Flo slowly stands back up as Robbie reaches for the sound dial attached to the same mechanics that bring down his periscope. He turns the volume down most of the way, his ears perking up at every extra sound. Flo continues his mixture as though he weren't just rudely interrupted. The first potion tastes like fish paste and does nothing for his powers. The second and third don't taste any different and, if anything, seem to make his powers grow more erratic.

Flo watches as Robbie sends fuming fireballs into the cave-like hallway and begins frantically signing with his hands. Robbie watches then shakes his head, snapping his fingers in time for the cave walls to ignite with a cloud of smog that clears out the smoke.

"It's set to burn out the flames from any magical creature _for now_." He makes sure he has Flo's eye contact before continuing. "Don't go any farther than here unless I know about it. The wards are up, and any change could set the charges up for a fire trap. Or worse."

Flo's eyes enlighten with acknowledgment. He nods in agreement and continues making his next batch. By nightfall, the kitchen is a disaster arena, and Flo has concocted the forty-ninth plan. Robbie takes it with a sigh, having accidentally singed his favorite chair on attempt twenty-seven. This one tastes more sugary but, instead of helping his powers, he feels the skin breaking from his back. Robbie scowls at his youngest brother, who cowers from the sudden hatred in the other's eyes.

"My wings are trying to break out!"

'Maybe you should try someone else.' Flo desperate signs, looking torn between consoling his brother and running away in fear.

Robbie's fingers elongate without his permission, nails sharpening into claws. The older man can feel his wings itching to spread out. He nods in acceptance, trying to keep his wings at bay while also focusing on his magic to remain at a standstill. Flo can tell the amount of pressure Robbie is holding over himself as he wrenches out a piece of the special parchment and writes.

|_ Toby_

|_ Im wif Roby_

|_ Hez not doin dud_

|_ Hez tranzformid but not meen to_

|_ Help wif charm?_

|_ FG_

While Flo is mute and prone to sending letters in lieu of visiting his brothers, this one speaks out to the most affectionate of the bunch. Toby arrives shortly in a fit of maroon smoke. The kitchen and main room of the bunker is a singed mess, but what concerns him is the state of his brothers. Flo is harried, trying to dispel their older brother's transformation. Robbie is in pain, attempting to keep himself down.

Toby can feel the wards at play, vaguely aware of a numbered elf on the other side of the ground. Knowing that touch would only agitate him more at this state. Toby resigns himself to clutching one of Flo's hands as he begins an incantation. Flo mouths along to the chant, spelling out with his free hand, helping to place a charm over Robbie. Once the older man is subdued, Toby breaks loose and scans his hands over the injured party.

Robbie instinctively flinches at the touch, but his back quickly arches to Toby's healing charm. The younger man holds a heated knife against his skin as he coaxes the wings back inside the skin, coating an extra layer to keep from tearing again. When the wings are safely secured, Toby attempts a strong ward against the restless magic in his brother's body. He can sense the reckless aura fighting against him as he laces it around him.

"When did it start?"

Robbie sighs heavily, slumping with his back against the cold refrigerator. "Couple of weeks ago. Started small."

Toby lightly slaps his arm, in a manner both teasing and stern. "Should've called one of us sooner." He pauses. "What _did happen_ that made you call on Florence?"

Flo flinches slightly at being called his given name, but Robbie notices and assures him it's okay. "The wards are strong here. No one can hear or even come in unless they're invited." He turns back to Toby. "I almost set fire to a building in town."

"Was it out of ire?"

Robbie shakes his head. "Closer to disappointment."

"Over the elf?"

Again, Robbie shakes his head. "One of the kids was using a generator to power his house. Too much going on when no one was even there."

Toby shakes his head in mild amusement. "There you go again, playing Team Mom."

Robbie's eyes suddenly light up, as if struck with a great idea. Toby goes over their conversation and comes to the same conclusion as Robbie stands. Behind them, Florence signs agitatedly. He's come to the same decision and tries to talk Robbie out of it. Unfortunately, he's made his mind up.

"I'm going to see Bessie. You two come up when everyone's gone."

"Robbie, it'll call _everyone_ here. Are you ready for that?"

"I've thought about it, and it's better than endangering everyone."

"But you _will_ endanger them if you use the calling. The spirits tug on everyone if you cross."

"I know, Tobias," Robbie answers with a finality in his voice. "I'd rather they have me on their side, rather than fight against me. Meet me outside."


End file.
